RWBY-ReX
by CrimsonDelights
Summary: Rock Band AU! White Rose, implied Bumbleby. Don't take it too serioulsy!


**A/N: This is an AU fic based on the infamous picture on Monty Oum's Facebook page. I'll leave a link in the bottom if you haven't seen it. My beta is currently busy so I've proof read it but please excuse and flag up any spelling errors! This is definitely not a serious fic by any means but I hope you all enjoy none the less! Enough from me, on with this show!**

* * *

Show day.

Three of the four band members were wandering inside the leviathan that was Vale Grand Stadium. The most infamous venue in the world, seating capacity of 250,000 people, plus standing, they had somehow found themselves playing here, tonight. Final date on their sell-out world tour, the group were somewhat awestruck.

They had played stadiums before. They were used to big concerts, but this was still a daunting prospect. They were nervous, but it was to be expected.

"It's good to be back home" Reminisced the redheaded girl, wandering amidst the empty standing pit of the grand stadium.

"Yeah, who would've thought it" Yang walked with her, walking past the central mixing control desks. "Biggest band in the world!" Yang grabbed her sister around the waist excitedly. Ruby blushed and struggled away.

"Yang, step one, remove head from own anus. Step two..."

The blonde chuckled. "C'mon I'm just messing with you!"

"I know but still, a little humility?"

"Humility!?" Yang scoffed "What's that!?" A grin swept across her face and Ruby couldn't help but laugh. "Also," She prodded the younger girl in the forehead, "little frontgirl, when you're up there" She gestured to the stage currently under construction "I don't think you know what humility is!"

"YANG!" She huffed. "You know full well that's a front!" She was hiding the grin.

Ruby was well known for being very flamboyant on stage.

A few seconds past then the sister burst into hysterics, clutching each other to hold themselves up.

The laughter past and the duo pulled each other into a bear hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang squeezed her young sister.

"Yang" she coughed "Ribs..."

"Oh sorry." She relinquished her younger sibling. The blonde checked her watch.

"Three hours until the support band go on. We should go meet them."

Ruby groaned. She didn't like the support band. Blake was friends with the drummer, Sun, and the Label had given them the deal. Not her responsibility.

"Fine, I'll go myself." She huffed and began to walk away, when...

"Meeooowww"

Yang halted mid-step, blushing furiously.

"Yaannnng?" The red girl slunk over to her elder sister and slung an arm around the elder's shoulder. "Was that your phone?"

"Uhm... no?"

"Was that Blake?"

"Uhhh..."

"Does Blake have a personal text tone?" The huge grin on her face said it all.

"HEY GOTTA GO SEE YOU LATER!" Yang took off faster than Ruby had ever seen her run and chuckled to herself heartily.

She looked around the arena. It was truly breathtaking how large it was. And quite daunting that nearly 300,000 people would be here tonight to see her sing. She rubbed her eyes with a thumb and forefinger, then set off walking to their changing area to get ready.

"OI!"

Ruby smiled.

The Ice Queen as she was known in the showbiz world jumped down from the stage and walked the few metres to her red haired lover, grabbed her by the waist and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

When the band had formed, Wiess hadn't been into the idea. A sensational piano player, classically inspired but utterly unique. To Ruby, no one could play keys quite like her. She, with the aid of her elder sister had nagged and somehow persuaded her into it. And now they couldn't get her to stop.

Wiess would stand in her corner of the stage with two keyboards and a synth and do her thing. She had always been inspired by the classically composers but once Ruby had got her metaphorical fangs into her she'd branched out. Keyboardists like Rick Wakeman and Fred Mandel had become her idols. She'd even invested in a nicy white key-tar she occasionally brought out for the encore.

After the second album Ruby and Wiess had started dating. At first Wiess hadn't been too keen on the idea but she had warmed to the young girl. Wiess was still stubborn and harsh sometimes but Ruby knew that underneath it all she did love her really.

"Psyched for the show tonight?"

"Uh yeah." Ruby rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Are you nervous!? Oh my gosh you are!" Wiess pulled Ruby into a hug. "I know you're going to be awesome. Besides you've got me there with you and you've played so many gigs before."

"I know Wiess, but this is a big thing, what if I mess up?!"

"You'll be perfect." Wiess smiled

Ruby nearly teared up, pulling her keyboardist into a hug and nuzzling her neck.

"Thanks Wiess" she mumbled.

Wiess pried her off and smiled. "Don't start crying on me you!" She ruffled the shorter girl's hair. "C'mon let's get ready."

RWBY-Rex. Not the biggest band in the world, but certainly one of most well known. The four girls, Ruby on lead guitar and vocals, Wiess, the Ice Queen, on keyboard, Blake on bass and Yang, the most over excitable drummer known to man.

The group were known for elaborate stage sets, ludicrous encores and Blake and Yang's lesbian tendencies on stage and giant mechanical raptors. The band had never had a number one single, their best hit, "This Will be the Day" had only reached number 5 in the music charts. But every one of their four albums had reached number one and apparently that was enough.

Their label had told them they could do a world stadium tour, with their more recent album going multiplatinum they leapt at the prospect.

And now here they were at the climax of their tour. The band always changed together. They would find a large enough room for the four of them to prepare in before the gigs began and would sit together. Blake would usually read a book whilst Ruby would tune her guitars. Wiess had taken in later weeks to pacing up and down, humming the songs and pretending to play the piano parts as she did so.

Yang would not sit still. She would run around like a five year old until Blake would real her in and calm her down at which point it was usually time to go on stage.

Tonight they found themselves a fairly dull room. White walled with two sizeable couches and four desks with mirrors for the band to have their makeup and hair done. Ruby was the only one who really went overboard, pouring vast quantities of hair product into her hair, making it point out in all directions wildly and uncontrollably. The rest of the band seemed quite content with a more civilised appearance.

Blake was putting the last touches to her bow whilst Wiess was securing her flowing white locks into a pony tail. Yang was lying upside down on one of the couches next to Ruby tapping furiously at some phone game she had recently become obsessed with. Ruby was reading The Vale Times, rather unfittingly really.

The last crew members came off stage walked through the room and gave them the tumbs up, followed by Jaune their manager who smiled and nodded as he past, checking this on his clipboard. Everything was ready. Blake smiled in acknowledgement on behalf of the band and went back to finishing her hair decorations.

"Yang" The black haired girl commented from across the room. "I can hear your fingers tapping from across the room please stop. It's very off putting."

"Oh Blakey is that because you know how good my tapping fingers are?" the blonde replied coyly, not taking her eyes from her phone.

Ruby sighed.

Blake blushed a deep shade of red.

"What are you even playing?" Enquired Wiess, putting the finishing touches to her hair then spinning around on the chair to look over at the gamer.

"Tap tap. I would be beating this level if someone hadn't made the song really hard!" She shot Ruby a dirty look.

"Yang, are you playing our own songs on Tap Tap?" Wiess chuckled.

"Bitch I might be!" The blonde retorted, furiously tapping the screen obviously bested she huffed and put down the phone and rolled off the couch onto her feet.

"Red Like Roses is stupid hard!" She grumbled and paced around the room before Blake had chance to pin her down again.

"FIVE MINUTES BEFORE CURTAIN!" One of the roadie crew shouted from down the hallway

They didn't have curtains any more but the phrase seem to suit well enough. Ruby leapt from her couch and grabbed Crescent Rose, her favourite guitar. He had four, differently tuned for different songs, but Crescent Rose was her favourite. She'd gone to her uncle, a highly regarded craftsman with the designs and this was the outcome. Deep red, sparkly finish and so many built in extras and gadgets it would make any guitar geek squeal. Fuzz and Pre-amp in-built pedals, XY pad, sustainers, Floyd-Rose set up and to top it off, flashing red lights up the neck. She made sure one last time it was in tune before turning to her band members.

"Ready?" Yang chirped.

"As we'll ever be. Here we go..." They walked side by side through the corridors to the stage entrance area, up the stairs to just below the stage entrance and waited.

The lights dimmed and the synth track, signifying the start, began.

Ruby heard the crowd shouting and cheering for them and her heart pounding in her ears.

"Here we go" Ruby thought to herself, ramped the volume on Crescent Rose up to full.

And leapt onto the stage.

"GOOODDDDDD EEVVVVENNIIINNGGGG VAAALLLLEEEEEE!" Ruby shouted into the microphone.

The audience cheered back.

"HOW'RE WE ALL DOING!?" More cheers. "EVERYBODY OK!?" More cheering ensued. "OK LET'S GO!"

Ruby strummed down on her instrument and the show began.

Yang was so proud of her sister. She had watched her as she leapt out onto the stage like a champion, hands waving up in the air. Such a crowd pleaser. She smiled as she took her place at the drums and the show began.

They played their songs. Huge cheers in between. Ruby strode back and forth across the stage guitar and head held high between running back to mic to sing and over to Wiess to play sensually around the keyboard player.

The shows followed a regular pattern.

Stun the crowd with amazing openers. Then slip in a few crap album tracks. Then lull down into a few piano and vocal songs, then pick it up for a few songs and leave.

Wait for the audience to shout for more and play the two encore songs, give the bows and leave.

The show went on. Ruby controlled the crowd like a champion. Sweat poured down her face and hair-dye stained her pale flesh. But Wiess couldn't keep her eyes off her, trying to suppress her lewd thoughts.

And then came the lull in the show.

Ruby had thrown her guitar to one of the crew members and taken the microphone and was now face to face with Wiess singing as she gently pressed down the keys on her piano.

She sang the last line not perfect, shaking she gently placed a kiss on the keyboard players lips before smiling at her genuine shock and ran up to the front of the stage and assumed a power stance, cue audience cheering.

Ruby spun and winked at Wiess before welcoming Blake and Yang back onto the stage, retrieving Crescent Rose, and on with the show.

The four band members staggered off stage sweaty and exhausted and flopped back into the changing room.

"Encore... time..." Mumbled Ruby, her head placed firmly in a pile of towels.

They each downed vast quantities of water and headed back to the stage entrance. Two members went back on stage, bowing and waving, and took their places. Blake and Yang would play a bass and drum instrumental piece while Ruby and Wiess would come back later, usually only a minute or so.

Ruby's stage outfit was pretty much her normal attire. Short, skirt, corset and boots, all back and red. But for the encore she would attach a red hooded cape to her back and stride back out onto the stage like a queen.

She held the cape, shaking gently. Placed it over herself and examined herself in the mirror, when Wiess snuck up behind her and pulled the hood over her eyes.

"WIESS DON'T DO THAT!" Ruby huffed and re-messed her hair.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again" She lied. "C'mon encore time!"

"Yeah..." Ruby looked tired.

"Ruby, what's wrong."

"Never, again." The redhead was breathless and exhausted.

"You know you're amazing out there don't you?"

Amidst the flushed expression Ruby blushed a little and felt her heart flutter on the inside. She'd never though much of her stage craft but everyone told her she was sensational.

Ruby smiled and looked up and Wiess.

"Let's go!"

"Red like roses  
Fills my head with dreams and finds me  
Always closer  
To the emptiness and sadness  
That has come to take the place of you!"

Power stance!

Ruby looked out into the mad throng of people going ballistic as their set ended. The giant mechanical raptor behind them reared back and shot fire from its mouth as the smoke machines fired grand pillars of smoke in front of the stage. The lights flashed and the giant screen brought up in huge letters "RWBY" as the four members took to a line at the front of the stage, bowed one last time and departed from the spotlight.

The four collapsed onto the floor in the changing room listening to the roaring of the crowds and their own hearts pounding in their ears.

"Never... again..." Panted Blake.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!**

**R&R! I've got some more serious stuff in the works so fingers crossed it'll be out soon!**

**The infamous image: post/65330244217**


End file.
